


Why Would He Leave Me?

by hanxluke (merrylarry)



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrylarry/pseuds/hanxluke
Summary: Eric and Brooks had a secret love affair. These are their stories.
Relationships: Brooks Brown/Eric Harris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Why Would He Leave Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologize for this, but Brooks is an asshole and a creep, so I don't even care. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @1999tragedy and TikTok @andrekriegman

It was April 21st, 1999. Brooks laid in his bed as he stared at the ceiling above him. It had been 24 hours since Eric had done the unthinkable and ultimately killed himself. Brooks could barely even get himself to think of the word  _ suicide  _ let alone believe that Eric had committed it. It created a hurt so deep in his chest that he felt suffocated every time he tried to breathe. 

Sure, Dylan had died alongside him, and he was a nice enough kid, but Eric was different. And maybe it was because of the secret whispers and late night meetings or maybe it was something else entirely, but Brooks couldn’t get the thought of Eric Harris out of his mind. He thought back to the moments before his life would change forever - the way Eric insisted that things were different now and that Brooks needed to get out of “here”. Brooks had thought it was yet another coded way of planning a meet up between the two, but the gunshots he would later hear echoing throughout the suburb changed his mind rather quickly. 

~

**_Two Weeks Earlier_ **

“Shut the fuck up, Brooks, you’re so full of shit sometimes,” Dylan joked. Eric laughed along with his taller friend, but the look he gave Brooks made it clear that he didn’t agree with a single word that Dylan had said.

“I’m full of shit? That’s rich coming from you,” Brooks retorted. Dylan laughed Brooks’ comment off and started to walk away before he realized that Eric wasn’t following closely behind him like he typically would. 

“Eric, come on.”

Eric and Brooks locked eyes and Eric mouthed out “see you later” before he turned away to follow Dylan back into the hellscape of their high school. Brooks lingered around the stairs leading to the cafeteria and started to smoke another cigarette. He knew he’d probably get yelled at by some teacher for not at least being in the smoker’s pit, but he didn’t care anymore. His senior year was weeks from being over and he no longer had any fucks to give. 

And maybe that was why he had started up this fling with Eric - something to occupy his mind for the remaining few weeks. A small part of him wondered if Eric felt the same way. If maybe he too saw it as a way to relieve stress and get out their pent up sexual frustrations. 

Brooks wished he hadn’t brought his feelings into their “thing”. He knew his relationship with Eric was complicated and abrasive but at the same time, he couldn’t get the short boy out of his mind. He cared about him a lot more than he ever thought was possible. 

~

**_April 21st, 1999_ **

“Fuck,” Brooks mumbled to himself as he heard a knock at the door. “Come in.” His voice cracked. The door slowly opened and his dad’s face appeared in the gap. 

“Hey, you okay, son?”

“As okay as I can be,” Brooks replied. It was a lie. It was all a lie. He refused to accept that Eric was gone and that he had taken so many others with him. It felt like a nightmare he couldn’t wake up from, and at this point, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to wake up at all. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were before the whole country knew Eric’s name. Before the whole world hated him without even knowing him. 

“Well, I’m here if you need anything.”

Brooks was once again left alone with his thoughts. His mind wandered to the nights he had spent next to Eric and the shit they would talk about the kids from school they hated. It was a bonding experience, but so much more at the same time. One thought refused to exit his mind:  _ why the fuck would Eric leave him here alone?  _


End file.
